


A Second Chance

by Satan_boy69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Eren Yeager, Black Markets, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drugs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Sassy Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Smoking, Terminal Illnesses, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: The doctors couldn't figure it out. The reason the man who came in, with the perfectly fine body started having failing organs. As they scrambled to find answers, he stood outside the hospital allowing the small drops of rain to fall down his face.As he closed his eyes and accepted his fate, he went through all the things he didn't do in his life that he had wanted to do. He accepted that those items would not be done and moved on without regrets. Or so he thought.What he didn't expect was that the kid he meets as he walks out of the hospital would be welcomed into his home and heart...eventually.





	1. A Lost Identity

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, so this story has been in the works for years. I wrote this first chapter and then it fell out of my list of stories to continue. recently I reignited the flame for this scenario and hopefully, you all love it just as much as I do.

"Adjusting will be hard at first, but you're a strong person Levi, you can do it." Hanjis words rang throughout my head as I exited the hospital. With a sigh, I pulled out my lighter and a cigarette. I let the flame burn the edge of the item and inhaled a long puff of smoke. Smoking seemed to be the only constant thing in my life. Between the drugs and testing, I wasn’t sure when my body was going to give out, so it made no sense to me to get rid of that constant. Even so, I could hear hanji's voice tinged with fear and concern telling me that smoking will only do more harm to my organs.

I exhaled the grey clouds from my mouth, feeling the chemicals taking their place in my bloodstream. “Hey, can I bum one off ya?” I looked to the right to see the owner of the voice. He was a tall brunette with blue-green eyes. His eyes seemed to have a shine to them, but it was somehow dulled in a way. I looked at him in confusion, my eyebrows furrowed at the thought of a teen his age smoking cigarettes. 

“You want a cigarette.” it was more a statement of confirmation rather than a question. I just couldn't bring myself to see this kid polluting his life with these bastards.

“That’s what I said, yeah.” his tone had more sass than I would have liked. I clicked my tongue and fished the box from my coat pocket. I handed him a cigarette once the box was found and lit it for him after he requested it. 

“So what are you hanging around the hospital for?” The brunette asked in-between puffs of the smoke. 

“You're gonna ask me my story before you ask me my name?” I smirked slightly as I threw the butt on the floor and put it out for good with my foot. 

“I don't ask things I know the answer too.” He stated simply, taking another puff. I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“How do you know my name?” He smiled and shrugged. 

“If you want to get personal I'm gonna need a favor from you.” I rolled my eyes. 

“and What is that?” He put out his cigarette butt on the wet floor and stepped into the rain. 

“Come and see.” Something about the boy walking away intrigued me. He left like he knew I was going to follow. Which he would be correct on. He led me to a corner market. I looked at him confused after we stopped around the corner. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“Oh, I need cigarettes. Buy me a pack?” This kid had to be over the age limit of 18 years. 

“Why not buy it yourself?” He shuffled and scratched the back of his head.

“Well… I have no id..” he said embarrassed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 

“Alright but you're not getting the 8$ pack. It's gonna be cheap.” I said waving my pointer finger at him. He put his hands up in surrender. 

“Fine by me sir” sir? I thought he knew my name. I pushed the thought away as I walked into the Quick Mart. 

“Can I get a pack of the eagle 20 shorts please.” The guy behind the counter went to grab the pack but hesitated.

“Fulls or lights?” Fuck I didn't know… damn. Well, he's getting fulls then. 

“Fulls” I responded to him. After they rung my order up I returned to the side of the building and handed the pack to the kid. 

“Sweet” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Now then. How do you know me.” I interrogated him. 

“You used to work at the hospital. You're Levi Ackerman right? You were a Neurosurgeon. Very good run while you were working there” he said nonchalantly as he took out another smoke. What the fuck. How did this teenager know who I was and what I used to do?. 

“Now for my next question.” 

“Nah, I only answer that one for the pack of smokes.” He responded walking away.  
“I don't suppose you'll need one of these?” I held up a lighter in my fingers, smirking because I knew I was right. He shook his head. 

“Thanks but I'm good” he smiled and took out a lighter and lit his smoke. How did he get a lighter? He asked me for a light earlier. 

“Who are you,” I asked harshly. He didn't even turn around, just kept walking, whistling an unknown song as he left. 

“ I'm a nobody”, he replied. Frustrated I ran after him and firmly held his shoulder. 

“I said. Who are you.” More forceful this time. He smirked. 

“Eren Jaeger” the name buzzed through my head. Wait.

“You're Girsha’s kid.” I stated once I figured it out. He nodded.

“Bingo” he smirked and turned around. This boy irritated me beyond belief and yet there was something about him that intrigued me. 

“What are you doing bumming cigarettes from one of his ex-employees? You should be at home with your fancy cars and endless money.” I was so confused. If Eren was Girshas son then he should be super well off, so why does he look like he’s homeless?

“I don't know? You tell me Mr. Neurosurgeon.” He took another drag and exhaled the smoke, staring directly into my glaring eyes. “How about this…” he put out his cigarette. “You meet me for coffee tomorrow morning.” he started to walk away. 

“I won't meet you.” The lie left my mouth before I realized it was a false statement. He just smiled. 

“8 am at the Starbucks in the hospital. See you later Levi” the way he said my name made me uncomfortable. 

“That kid was strange…” I thought as I sat down on a park bench to my left. Grisha Jaeger was one of the worlds most well-known hospital CEOs. He owned 4 different successful hospitals all self-funded and all leaders in research for various areas of medical science. Up until a few months ago, I was his leading neurosurgeon. But unfortunately as luck would have it the sickness got worse and I was unable to continue doing my craft. As I stared up at the hospital I started thinking about all the things I didn't get to accomplish.

One phrase kept repeating in my mind. It was Hanje saying “Levi, you have 24 months to live. Why not do something with that time.” maybe that's what I'll do.


	2. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grabbed the drink from Mikasa's hands and walked to the counter at the end. He glanced at the name and then around the room, eyes locking on me. He walked to the counter and smirked. 
> 
> “I knew you'd show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to do weekly updates with smaller chapters instead of my original plan. I hope you guys like it!!!

I paced my living room floor as I ran over the idea of meeting Eren in my mind. Was a really going to show go? Was he? Who the fuck knows. What's that saying…? Curiosity killed the cat? Well, I'm no cat but if I get stabbed I'm gonna be pissed as fuck. 

"Fuck it" I stated out loud as I made my mind up. I grabbed my black peacoat and keys and headed out the door of my apartment. New York was colder than a polar bears nipples in January. And I was not a fan of freezing my balls off.  
I walked down the hall to the elevator where I waited for the doors to open. I stood there thinking about my reasons for meeting with this kid. I don't know what drew me too him but there was definitely something. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I found the one I wanted and pressed the call button.

“Hello.” the calm, deep voice on the other side rang into my ear. 

“Erwin.” I stated simply. He replies with a ‘hmm?’. I hesitated. I knew that Erwin was always someone I could talk too, but after our last conversation ended with a maybe we shouldn't talk for a while from my end, I was a bit unsure as to why I was even calling him. “Have you talked to Hanji recently?” I asked, knowing that he would detect my bullshit even from his office 20 minutes away. 

“I guess. We talked last week. Why what's going on. You haven't talked to me in over 6 months.” yep his bs detector was as good as ever. That is why he became a phycologist and I chose a route that was more dependant on my hands than anything else. 

“Apparently, I am dying and she suggested that I reconcile with you amongst others.” there was silence on the other end. Then with a ding, the elevator doors opened for me. 

“Is that why you are calling me at 9 am when you know I could be in a session with a patient right now.” it wasn't really a question. More of a rhetorical statement as if he knew the answer. Which he did. 

“Partly.” I could hear his ‘I knew I was right’ nod against the phone and instantly felt irritation hit my face. 

“Do you remember back when we were just about to get our PhDs, how we were invited to dinner to meet Grisha and his family and see if we wanted to work for him?” he hummed in agreement. “Well, I'm about to go meet his son Eren for coffee. The fucker is being an annoying piece of shit and I'm not even sure why I am going but I am.” 

“You don't remember him very well do you?” my brow furrowed, the expression on my face was a mix of confusion and downright anger at the fact that I the surgeon of the brain, was being accused of having forgotten something. The lady walking into the elevator after I walked out looked as if she had seen Godzilla and was about to run for cover, terrified as we glanced at my face. 

“What do you mean,” I said through gritted teeth, walking through the parking garage to my black Cadillac. 

He chuckled. “When we had that dinner he was what...somewhere around 7 years old? And you had leaned over to me during the event and whispered that you wanted to see how his brain was in 13 years when he's 20 because he was proficient at doing statistics equations that most mathematicians wouldn't be able to solve. And he was 7.” the memory slowly came back to me. The white china and the off white pearly table cloth. I remember the tight fitting tuxedo I was wearing and the comments Erwin made about it making it obvious that I was gay. Not that he cared, he was the first person I came out to in high school. He just liked being a brat about these things. 

“Okay yes, I remember that. Wow, I can't believe this is the same kid. He manipulated me into buying him cigarettes.” apparently he put his smarts to work in other preferred areas instead of scholastics. 

“Good job to him. Is that the only reason you called me? To tell me a 22-year-old bested you in mind games?” he didn't best me… I thought to myself. Okay, maybe he did but I'm dying give me a break. 

“Well, kind of. I just wanted to know if anything has come up about him around the offices lately.” Erwin thought. 

“Just one interesting thing. Apparently, he was accepted into Harvard and when he was about to leave for the semester he quit all his classes and stayed to do some volunteer work? Although no one has ever seen him do any.” interesting. I started my car. 

“Well, thanks, Erwin. I have to go.” before I could hang up he said.

“Wait, Levi. Does this mean we are good again?” I thought about it, pulling out of the garage and hitting the streets of downtown. 

“I don't know Erwin. You did break my heart.” the statement was sincere. And the line was silent. 

“Have fun at your meeting Levi.” I didn't respond, just hung up on him after a few minutes of silence. 

I arrived at the coffee shop 20 minutes early and walked up to the counter to order my usual. A black iced cold brew coffee. After I finished ordering I stood over to the side, waiting for them to call my name. 

“Are you finished cleaning the bathrooms Eren?” a females voice caught my attention with the name. I looked towards the bathrooms to see none other than Eren in an apron with a mop in one hand and a spray bottle of glass cleaner in the other. 

“Just finished Mikasa.” he replied, running back behind the counter. He grabbed the drink from Mikasa's hands and walked to the counter at the end. He glanced at the name and then around the room, eyes locking on me. He walked to the counter and smirked. 

“I knew you'd show up.” I clicked my tongue in irritation. He slowly handed me my drink, our fingertips brushing. I visibly grimaced, watching as he rolled his eyes at me. He walked to the back and then a few moments came out with his apron off. I looked him up and down and came to one conclusion. It was going to be very hard to concentrate with the black skinny jeans he was wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to post the next chapter!! its gonna be a good one.


	3. Where our Friendship Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levis beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's so late!!! my life has been hectic this last 3 weeks. hope you enjoy it!!

I know Erwin blames himself for just how bad my health is- Even though he had no active role in helping me smoke myself to death. He's one of those people who blame themselves for “not being able to save you” and apparently that means he is responsible for my death. It's bullshit, but that's how he's always been. Even 7 years ago he still blamed himself for everything that happened between us.

In high school I fit into the role of the outcast no one talked to, honestly I didn't care much for their opinions I just focused on my school work and ignored the social groups who would try to bring me down. But Erwin was the jock, which was the complete opposite of me. He was on the football team, had great grades without even trying and had a shit ton of girls fawning over him all the time. And when I saw his perfect blonde hair and toned muscular arms, I fell too. Hard.

I had no clue how to get this guys attention though so I just left it alone and admired from a distance; a long...distance. But one fateful morning a miracle happened. 

I was in French class which was the only class we shared. I already new french fluently since my family and I immigrated from France to New York when I was a child, which my teacher was well aware of, but that was the only language class I was able to talk since Spanish was full. 

 

“Good morning class, I have decided to assign you all a project due at the end of the month on your favorite things about France that we have learned this year.” she announced, causing me to groan inwardly. I hated projects. 

“But don't worry, you won't have to do this alone. You will be working in pairs and will randomly choose your partners.” you can see where this is going. Against all wishes (except mine) Erwin drew my name from the bowl and we were stuck together. I couldn't look at him for a straight week, he was right here, like actually, physically here in front of me. And I knew that if I looked at those baby blue eyes I would turn as red as a tomato, which I had nightmares about at least once a week before this moment. 

“So was are your top thing about France?” I asked him, finally getting up the courage to look at him and trying to sound indifferent. 

He thought about the question. “its people.” my heart stopped. Me, im its people, no way.

 

“What do you mean?” I tried to sound confused, hoping he just brushed it off.

“People from France always so attractive and different and I like it.” I looked away, but I could still feel those baby blues on me like he was waiting for me to react to what he was insinuating. 

“But you've never been there, so how do you know? Google search?” he smiled and my heart was in my stomach. 

“Well because you're from France right?” I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him, obvious surprise in my expression, but secretly inside I was squealing. 

“Well yes, but what does that have to do with anything?” I pretended not to connect the dots. How did he even like me? We never hung out before, he never even talked to me. 

He pinched his brow and groaned. “I'm saying I think you're attractive idiot.” this had to be a dare from his jock friends. But when I questioned him on the subject he denied it. 

We spent the next few hours talking about each other's preferences with different things and what we wanted to do before we die. 

“I can't believe you want to become a surgeon, I want to be a doctor as well,” he said, lighting up another topic we were both in agreement on. We both had very similar views. 

I got up from the couch, motioning for him to follow me. “Where are you going?” he asked

“Outside to smoke, want one?” I offered him a cigarette. He looked at it and shook his head no.

“You smoke?” I nodded in response as I lit one up, taking a long drag and letting it out with a sigh of relief. He looked up at the darkening sky.

“Do you want to stay the night?” he continued looking at the sky as I considered his offer. Of course, I knew what he actually meant. I took another drag. 

“Sure” there was a calm silence for a few minutes while I finished my cigarette. I threw the butt on the ground and put it out with the tip of my shoe before heading inside. He held the door open for me and I went into the house first. 

“ we can sleep in my room if you want. Of course, there is always the couch if you're uncomfortable with that.” He waited for me to give away how I felt. I shrugged and we headed upstairs to his room. 

“How do you like me.” it came out as more of a statement than a question, He thought for a moment, the silence killing me slowly.

“Honestly, because you don't take shit from anyone. I feel like I have to put up this certain version of me for everyone at school, and you're so free. You don't care what anyone thinks and I like that.” anyone but you, I corrected him in my head. “ I feel like I can just be...me when I'm with you. Or at least that's what I thought it would be like, and I was right.” I could feel my face being tomato red, and for some reason I wanted him to see that what he said made me so embarrassed. No one had ever said anything like that to me before, and I honestly enjoyed the flattering small talk. Silence followed his sentences. 

We both sat on his bed, rolling what was just said in both of our minds. I could tell that he was deciding whether or not to regret being open and honest with me. I had been hurt before by people I let close to me, but I had never been in a relationship before. I never had the need or want to be. But right now I wanted to cover Erwin in reassuring compliments and it was scary. 

“I'm sorry…” he started and I was already done with hearing him apologize. “I jus-” I cut him off, our lips connecting and his eyes fluttering closed. And that was where it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it a cliff hanger but the next chapter will have the smut, don't worry haha.


	4. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steamy smutttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so late. But hopefully the steamy smut helps you all forgive me for being late ;)

Erwin's pov:  
‘This is really happening’ I thought as my lips connected with the boy I had a secret crush on for years. I moved to deepen the kiss, swiping my tongue across his upper lip, asking for access- which he granted. Once allowed, I explored his mouth, memorizing every inch. I moved, tilting his head up to go deeper. He moaned into my mouth, hands settling on my waist and I was losing control. I had waited for so long. 

Levi had always been sure of himself and confident in who he was. He didn't care what others thought of him, which is why I was so attracted to him. He was strong- and I wanted to be. I moved to slowly push him back onto my bed, pulling up his shirt to reveal his stomach. I looked at him, searching for permission to continue. He intertwined his fingers with my blonde hair and pulled me up to him, connecting our mouths again.

I closed my eyes and gave into the kiss. He pulled my jeans down and then my boxers, as I did the same for him. Once air hit my now completely erect cock, I gasped a little. He was so gorgeous, more than I had ever imagined. I took his length in my hand, smearing the precum over the head with my thumb first, and then moving to stroke the base. He let out a string of noises and I was so very desperate to hear more of them. I leaned over to my nightstand, continuing the movements with my hand as I did so. I pulled out a small bottle of lube, dispensing a generous amount onto my other hand and then inserted one finger into his tight hole.

He groaned and his for on my waist tightened a bit. “Let me know if its too much, okay? I don't want to hurt you.” he looked at me confused almost when I said that last part; as if no one had ever intentionally wanted to keep him from hurting. He sat up, removing my finger from inside him in the process. 

“I have an idea.” he said, climbing onto my lap and then turning to face the other was in a 69 position. He licked the head of my cock before taking all of me in his mouth. I let out a deep moan almost instantly, and continued to have trouble controlling my voice as he sucked me off. His head bobbed up and down as he licked and sucked at my dick, nipping in certain areas with only a small amount of force, but it was enough to send me over the edge, and I came in his mouth. A bright red blush came to my face as I realized what I did. 

“s-sorry" he looked back at me and shook his head. 

"Don't apologize. That's kind of the point of having sex." He smirked at me. I slapped his ass, and his expression quickly turned as he let out a gasp. 

"Don't be a smart ass." He refocused on sucking me off, and I reinserted my digit into him. He moaned deeply as I continued to finger him, adding more fingers as he was stretched. His moans got louder and the feeling of his vibrating vocal cords on my cock was pure ecstasy. 

"Get on your back" I commanded once he was stretched enough. Once he was on his back I leaned down, kissing him hard. I lined myself up with him and slowly eased my way inside. 

Levi let out a few gasps and a very deep throated moan. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shut "Are you okay?" I asked concerned that I rushed too soon. He nodded. "Okay tell me when i can move." After a few moments he said he was good and i pulled out a bit before thrusting back in. Everything about this experience was surreal. I finally had him under me. Finally, after years of having to decline such heartfelt confessions, years of watching as disappointment and confusion settled on their features- I finally got the one I wanted.

My pace quickened as I continued to please him. His nails scratched at my thighs as he tried to grip them for stability; the sight sending me close to the edge. I grabbed his dick and started to stroke it at a pace that matched my own. He arched his back, eyes shut tight, and mouth open. 

"E-Erwin I'm gonna- AHH~" he stuttered, his white seed covering my hand before he could finish his sentence, matching my own dripping down onto the sheets from inside of him. I took in the sight beneath me. Levi, skin so purely white, almost iridescent, painting underneath me with his steel grey eyes locked with mine and small beads of sweat dancing on his skin.

"I'll give it a 6" he said, pulling from my thoughts as I continued to stare at the sight in front of me. 

"What?" I said absentmindedly. 

"A 6" he repeated. He sighed after minutes of total silence. 

"The sex. I give it a 6." He elaborated. The corner of his mouth tilted up into the slightest of smiles. .

"Well I guess we have to keep going until I'm a 10. I refuse to settle for less than perfection." His smirk slowly faded as the meaning of my words settled in. Now it was my turn to smirk as him. I got back up now half hard and pulled him into a sitting position by his hair, shoving my cock in his mouth and relentlessly fucking it. 

And that was how our relationship began.


	5. Meetings and New Arrangments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi finally Meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, so late. well enjoy this! more sass to come haha

“Hey,” he said, running his hands through his hair, and smiling at me. He chose a table and pulled out a chair for me before sitting down himself. I sat down in the chair across from him, trying to figure him out.

“so why did you quit my dad's hospital so suddenly?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice which made me confused. The last time I saw Eren he was 10 years old. After that, he was shipped off to a school in Sweden. As far as I knew he didn't remember me.

“I was diagnosed with COPD. I refused to leave though. Eventually, it affected how stable my hands were and I wasn't able to keep still during surgeries so I took a leave of absence and saw a doctor friend of mine. And she said I had about 15 years to live if I didn't stop smoking.   
20 If I did.”

“Obviously you didn't stop though. So how long do you have now?” I had his full attention and I could see a bit of worry behind those teal green eyes. I took a sip of my coffee.

“24 months” I responded, watching as his face sink. 

“There has to be some sort of treatment you can try, even an experimental one!” his voice raised and he almost stood up from his chair. I cleared my throat and snapped him out of his anger. He returned to his seat, smiling half-heartedly at his coworkers, who looked confused.

“Why do you care.” he turned to look at me, and then looked down, rubbing a scar on his forearm.

“Because...you were the only one to ever stood up for me.” his mind was somewhere else as he looked into my eyes. 

“What do you mean?” my brows furrowed in confusion.

“You don't remember?” 

“Obviously not.” he rolled his eyes. 

“You and Erwin came over for dinner when I was a child and you asked my opinion on something, but before I could answer, my dad silenced me and said that my opinion was irrelevant. But you persisted and told him that my opinion mattered to you. I've never had anyone stand up for me like that." He looked at me, our eyes connecting. My heart sped up for a brief second as i got lost in those teal green pools of emotion. I had forgotten about that.  
“Well you were the one being sent to Sweden for school, so it's only right that your opinion be asked.” said nonchalantly, taking another drink from my coffee. 

“So, you do remember.” he smirked slightly and I ignored his insinuation. 

“How was sweden?” he shrugged, avoiding eye contact. 

“It was military school. It's not really good or bad.” his words said one thing, but his eyes painted a whole different picture. There was pain behind those beautiful irises. 

“I remember when you came back. You were… different. Like broken almost.” when Eren had come back at 18 years old he had empty eyes and hardly ever talked to anyone. Like the life was rained out of him. He looked away. 

“Yeah…” decided to drop the subject. 

“So why ask me to meet you?” I got straight to the point, leaning back in my chair and looking at him with my full attention. 

“Well, a few reasons. But the main one is because i need your help.`` I looked at him, confusion on my features. He chuckled. “it's nothing serious.” he pulled out a piece of paper with typed instructions on it. A college assignment?

“I am majoring in art history, and I have an assignment to draw someone who is like a hero to you. And you're the only person who fits that description.” There it was again, the heart racing for a few seconds. 

“You want to draw me?” he nodded yes. “Why?” 

“I just told you why. You're the only hero i've ever had in my life.`` I thought about it. 

“No, find someone else kid.” I said, getting up to leave. He grabbed my wrist. 

“Please…” he looked up at me, begging me with his eyes to agree to his terms. I sighed. Those eyes will be the death of me.

“Fine.” he jumped up smiling and looked back at his co workers.

“I told you he’d say yes!” they both shook their heads in disapproval. 

“So where do i need to be so we can get this over with.” that's what i said but secretly i didn't want to leave his presence. They was something about that boy.it made me forget I was dying. And it was addicting. 

“Meet me at this coffee shop on friday at 3pm and ill take you to the address.” he smiled at me. It was like i was staring at a different person. That cockiness was gone and he was almost...sweet. 

“Okay.” I responded and walked out of the coffee shop with only one thought on my mind. tomorrow...


	6. Meaningful Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi helps Eren with his project and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooohhhhhh hot steamy scene coming up! i thought i would treat you guys since i haven't posted in a while. hopefully its not bad>( i haven't written very many masturbating scenes so im sorry it if its weird

Eren’s pov~  
The next day couldn't come any slower. I woke up early that morning to go for a run just like I did every morning. I got into my jogging clothes and then started with stretched in my living room. Once my muscles were ready I headed out the door. 

After about 3 miles I had looped back around to my apartment, sweat dripping and breathing heavy. I unlocked my door and headed right to the shower. Today was the day that I got to see Levi again, even if I had just seen him yesterday, I was still excited. Especially about what I needed him to help me with.

After getting out of Military school in Sweden I took some time and traveled a bit around Europe. I developed a love for the fine area, specifically drawing in the old English style. When I finally touched American soil after almost 7 years, I went back to school for Art History. 

I had a project due next Monday, which is what I needed help with. I hopped in the shower, making sure to scrub every inch of my skin. From what I remembered, Levi was a germaphobe. And I didn't want to give him a single reason not to like me. After showering, I brushed my teeth, slapped some deodorant on, and put some mousse in my hair to give it volume. 

Finally, I got dressed in my light blue skinny jeans with decorative rips in various places, a nice black v neck, and my nice black dress shoe styled sneakers. Then I put on my watch and fluffed my hair again for extra measure. The last touch needed to be was some low profile cologne. 

Once ready I texted Levi to see if he was ready and headed out my door. I met Levi at the same coffee shop as yesterday, ordering the drink he liked and waiting for him to arrive. 

"Brat." He greeted me. 

"Well hello to you too grumpy ass" I responded, handing him his drink. He hesitated but took it. "It's a coffee...not a bomb." He glared at me and waited for information on today's activities. 

I got up from my seat and motioned for him to follow me as I walked out the door. He followed, still hesitant. 

"Where are we going?" It was more of a statement than a question really. 

"Back to my apartment," I answered, not courageous enough to look at his expression. He hummed and continued to drink his coffee I bought him. We arrived there only a few minutes after our conversation ended. I unlocked the door and held it open for Levi to come in as well. He looked around and seemed to approve. I had spent close to 6 hours cleaning every inch the following day after our meeting. 

His eyebrows furrowed when he saw that the dining room just had a single stool and a chair in front of an easel. I watched as it clicked. 

"You've got to be fucking with me." I wish… I thought. But quickly got rid of those images. 

"What?" I pretended not to understand his accusations. 

"Are you trying to draw me?" He glared hard at me. I shrugged. 

"And if I was?" I walked over to my kitchen and sat down on one of the stools to take off my shoes. 

"I'm not doing this." I looked heartbroken at him. 

"But! You promised!" I argued. He grit his teeth. 

"How long will this take?" He questioned.

"Not very long…" I lied. It would take hours. But if I told the truth he wouldn't stay. 

He sighed. "Fine…" he said through gritted teeth. I smiled and set my shoes by the door. I took my place at the easel. 

"Oh, I forgot, one more thing." I shuffled over to stand in front of him. "I need you to be naked." The death threats that I could see behind his eyes were legendary. He slowly took off his clothing, cursing me with every article he lost. Once he was in his boxers I showed him the pose I wanted him to do on the stool. 

He copied it and I finally sat down to draw. "I need you to take your boxers off too." He was standing me mentally… I could see it. But nonetheless, he did as I asked. Once he was fully naked I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. He was gorgeous. 

I started to draw him in my paper, making sure to capture every small curve and edge. He sat still for a few hours, and then we took a break. "So can I see it?" He asked. I blushed. 

"Not yet… it's not finished. He seemed disappointed at the rejection but accepted it. 

“How do you afford this place on a part time barista salary?” he asked.

“My dad pays for it.” I stated, stretching my sore muscles after sitting for so long.

“What do you want for lunch?” I asked, pulling out my phone as he put on a robe.

“You cook?” I laughed. 

“Yes, but I’m actually just going to order delivery” he sat down on one of the stools in my kitchen. 

“Do you like French food?” he asked, for some reason it sounded like he was talking about more than the food. I swallowed hard before responded. 

“Uh, I’m not sure I’ve ever had any…” he looked me directly in the eyes as he took a sip from the drink I handed him a few minutes prior, not breaking eye contact for a second. The gaze of his stormy grey eyes went straight to my head and a lower area as well. God he was so perfect, I really just wanted to rip that robe off him and- I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts, and refocused on the task at hand. 

“Any recommendations? I’ll buy” he raised an eyebrow. Why did I suddenly regret that offer? He order from a decently priced French restaurant and the food was there within the hour. We both sat down at my kitchen table and ate food. Silence fell for most of the meal as I tried to figure out what his mind was on. 

“Do you like it?” I hummed my mouth full of food.

“How do you know so much about French cuisine?” I asked, genuinely curious. 

“I was born in France; I migrated here when I was 13 years old.” 

“Can you still speak French?” I asked. He swallowed his food and cleared his throat.

“oui, mais je suppose que vous ne comprenez pas la langue.”( yes, but I guess you do not understand the language.)I stared at him in awe. 

“That's amazing!” he shrugged. “Say something else.” he got up, finished with his food and walked towards the sink with his plate. 

He stopped by me and leaned down to my ear whispering, “J'adorerais vous voir sortir de ces vêtements et à genoux devant moi.” (I'd love to see you come out of those clothes and kneel in front of me.) A shiver ran down my spine. I couldn't understand what he said, but I swear it was at least a little bit suggestive. Maybe that was just because I wanted it to be. He could have said he's attracted to ducks eating bread. Who knows? 

“Do you know any languages outside of English?” I thought. I spent 6 years in Europe, during which I learned Swedish and German. 

“ja jag talar tyska och svenska”( Yes, I speak German and Swedish.) I said in Swedish. He nodded in approval.

“Well, it's time to continue.” he looked at me very disapprovingly.

“You said this wouldn't take very long…” I sat down in front of my easel. 

“I know I did, but juI st want to do really well on this assignment.” I lied. I just didn't want him to leave. He complained but did as I asked again. About an hour later I was done and I thanked him for his help, He left my apartment and I sat in the chair, staring at my drawing. Levis French words filled my head as I followed every curve of his figure with my hungry eyes. I looked down to realize that I had accidentally made myself hard. ‘Why not’ I thought, pulling down my pants and heading up the stairs. I hopped in the shower to wash off all the charcoal off my fingers. 

Once i Ias clean i Ian out of the water really quick and grabbed my dildo from the nightstand drawer along with some lube. I stuck the suction cup end of the dildo to the glass wall of my shower, away from the water. I took my throbbing cock in my hand and closed my eyes, imagining it was Levi's And and not mine. My mouth opened slightly as my breathing became staggered. 

I sucked on the fingers of my free hand and then used my index finger to start stretching my tight hole. A string of moans left my mouth as I opened myself up. I increased my pace on my member as I added 2 more fingers. My moans became higher pitched as i Finally inserted the lubed dildo into my ass. I imagined Levi talking in my ear in French, which sent me into overdrive.

I pounded myself into the dildo and also played with my nipples with my free hand. I could feel my climax coming, my legs started to shake. I upped my speed, and sent myself over the edge, mouth open breathlessly and eyes shut tight. Cum painted the walls of my shower along with my body. I carefully removed the cock from inside me and washed off. That was the reason I jacked off in the shower. My dad didn’t know me Ias gay and i Ias very sure he wouldn’t approve. I didn't want anything to give him a reason to kick me out of my apartment. 

Once finished, I dried off and got dressed for bed. It was about 10 pm now, so I headed to bed. I had to be up early the next day for class and I was exhausted. I fell asleep quickly, my thoughts filled with my French crush.


	7. Lost Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back into the past of Erwin and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!   
> If you have issues with knife play or any kind of once sided misinterpreted and forced sexual moves, then skip this chapter. I will leave a recap in the end notes for you to read so you're not missing anything.
> 
> For the rest,...... I'm sorry ha ha, but it will make sense later, I promise.

Levis pov~  
~Many years ago~  
“Hey Levi, do you have plans for the holidays?” Mike asked me as we both exited the classroom for the last time of the fall semester. I looked back at him, one eyebrow raised.

“No, why?” He shrugged. 

“No reason, just wondering.” My eyebrows furrowed as confusion settled. I shrugged it off and we continued walking towards the gates surrounding our college campus. He remained silent the whole way until we went our separate ways.

“Out of curiosity, why aren't you spending it with Erwin?” I stopped and thought about it.

“His family invited him to go back home since he graduated this year.” Mike nodded and accepted the answer. 

“Well merry Christmas and all that shit.” I chuckled. 

“Yeah, you too I guess.” I wasn't a holiday's person, not since my family passed away. I walked towards my apartment, pulling my scarf closer to my face as the cold started to bite at the exposed skin. I pulled my keys out, ready to unlock the door in front of me. Suddenly arms wrapped around me, and the body that did so received a warning elbow to the ribs in reflex.

“Oww…. Levi, Watch where you throw those elbows.” I turned around and there was more than just confusion on my face when I saw Erwin standing in front of me. He was hunched over, a bouquet of white roses in his hand and bags at his sides. 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” I yelled at him, holding him up with my body as he recovered from my detrimental blow to his gut. 

“Well, I was trying to surprise you.” He chuckled. 

“Congratulations dumb ass, it worked.” I replied sarcastically. He just laughed and smiled at me, embracing me the proper way this time, and kissing me on the top of my head. 

“I'm happy to see you too Levi.” I helped him inside with his things, chastising him the entire time for being an idiot. 

“Here these are for you.” He handed me the roses that somehow survived earlier. A red hue filled my cheeks at the gesture.

“I thought you were going back to Los Angeles to see your family? Why are you here?” he shed his coat, scarf, gloves, beanie, and undercoat. It’s really cold in New York in the winter. 

“I was on my way to the airport, but then i realized that you would be all alone this winter and I didn’t want that.” I crossed my arms.

“You're crazy, you know that. You can't get the money back for your plane ticket you know.” he hummed in agreement and nodded. He walked over to me and started to undress me of my winter coat and scarf, hanging them on the hooks by the door. He then proceeded to pick me up bridal style and sit me down on the couch, removing my shoes and massaging the pads of my feet. I sighed in relaxation as he kneaded the sore parts, releasing the knots I had long ignored. 

“Levi, I want you to marry me.” My eyes widened. This was not what I had expected, and I pride myself on being able to read him like a book. He looked up at me, waiting for an answer.

“Why in the hell would you want to do that?” We had been dating for years now, but I still never imagined he would propose, let alone like this. He laughed.

“Because you're everything I want and need in this life. And in return I promise to take care of you.” I may have teared up just a bit, maybe. 

After accepting everything was surreal. That winter went by faster than any moment in my life. Weeks and days filled with planning, prep, and drowning myself in Erwin. But, it was short lived. When Christmas came around, everything changed. 

“What is it…?” I asked as I shook the box wrapped up with a bow every which way to hear what was inside.

“You'll have to see tomorrow morning, now won't you?” He responded, the dominance behind those words making me wither in my spot on the floor. 

“Can I just open it tonight?” I argued. He looked down from the dishes he was doing to look at my determined face. He sighed.

“Fine...” he gave in. I quickly opened the package, but looked down confused at the contents. “What do you think?” He asked. I pulled the black knife out of the box reading my name engraved on the handle.

“Why?” I looked up at him, questioningly. He walked over to where I was and knelt down, taking the blade from my hand. 

“I wanted to use it… to mark you as mine.” My blood ran cold as I stood up.

“Erwin…we talked about this, I am not into you cutting and scarring me.” He sighed standing up as well and running his fingers across the flat part of the knife. 

“Levi, you just haven't tried it yet. I have studied how to do it properly without hurting you, plus if were having sex, it will feel like ecstasy.” I stared at him, fear settling in my gut. Who was this? Not my Erwin. I started to back up, but quickly realized I was literally backed into a corner. “All I want is to make you mine.” He continued trying to convince me as my heart rate increased. 

His blue eyes pierced into my soul, gazing at me half lidded with lust. I swallowed hard, but he just took that as me being turned on by it. “Erwin… I don't feel comfortable with this.” I just barely got out without stuttering.

“Are you sure?” he asked, grabbing my cock and causing a wrecked gasp to leave my mouth. I grabbed onto his shirt to push against him. In response, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around so he was pushing me into the wall with my arm pinned behind my back. I felt the tip of the blade run lightly across the back of my shirt, and the tears started to build up.

With one light swipe, he cut my shirt off of me, still pinning me into the position he wanted me. I bit my lip and braced for the steel of the blade to pierce my skin. 

“Mmm” he hummed as the sharp edge of the weapon in his hands sliced into the skin on my back with ease. Blood started to fall from my lips as I bit down harder to stifle the scream in my throat. The tears hit the hardwood floors as they fell from my tightly shut eyes. The salty tears mixed with the blood that was dripping from my back from the cut. He lightly ran his fingers adjacent to his artwork as he revealed in the mark he had made. I opened my eyes, fury and rage pooled in my grey irises as I pushed back against my capture and escaped. 

I grabbed my coat and ran out of the house towards the only place I could go to, Hanji’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so if you skipped this, basically Erwin proposed and Levi accepted it, but when Christmas rolled along, Erwin bought Levi a knife as a present and then misinterpreted Levis reactions and used it to mark him and Levi ran away to Hanji's. phew, onto the next chapter.
> 
> By the way, I did this over on my vampire story, but would you guys like for me to share the music that inspires this story? Let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading!!


	8. Revealed Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you need another ‘favor?’” My mind drifted again to our lunch yesterday, I shook the feelings away again. 
> 
> “No I actually wanted to tell you something. I haven't been completely honest… can you meet me for coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 for 2 on time whoop whoop. ha ha This chapter is the start of the actual plot and I am SO excited for it. I hope you guys like it!!

“I can't believe he actually let you draw him naked.” Mikasa looked down at my finished drawing, smirking slightly. “Or is that just what you imagine him looking like.” My face turned bright red.

“W-what, no! Of course he let me ...”I looked down at the drawing, remembering the feeling of his soft french words as his hot breath feathered my ear. I shook my head, ridding myself of the thought before they became a problem. 

“Hmm, sure.” she took her seat in the classroom just at the teacher entered the room. 

Class seemed to go on forever today, as soon as the bell went off, I raced out of my last class. 

“Eren? Are you okay?” Armin asked, matching my speed. He was concerned, like normal.

“Yeah why?” I said, fast walking down the halls.

“You just seem like you're in a rush. And normally you're one of the last students to leave.” he was struggling to keep up with my pace. 

“No I’m fine.” suddenly I was pulled back. “Hey what the-” I turned around and saw Mikasa standing there.

“Eren, what's going on. You've been ignoring and avoiding us since you had the art project with Levi” I sighed. 

“I think I want to tell him…” they looked at each other. 

“I don't know Eren, are you sure that's smart?” Armin looked at me, begging for me to really think about this decision. 

“I like him Armin ...I don't want to keep anything from him, plus I think he could be useful. He did work at the hospital for like...10 years or something.” They thought over it.

“If you think it's a good idea, then I’ll stand by you. But you do realize, if you tell him, his life is in danger the moment after he knows. I nodded, and left the campus. I pulled out my smartphone and dialed the number of the only person infiltrating my thoughts. 

“What do you want?” he answered on the first ring.

“Hello to you too, asshole.” I could hear him scoff. “Are you busy today?”

“Do you need another ‘favor?’” My mind drifted again to our lunch yesterday, I shook the feelings away again. 

“No I actually wanted to tell you something. I haven't been completely honest… can you meet me for coffee?” silence.

“What store?” he sighed slightly, while the butterflies in my stomach came back to life. 

“Let's go to the shop across from where we met.” he agreed to the location and we said our goodbyes. 

It took me only about 10 minutes to get from the school, over to where the shop was. He was already there, sipping a cup black coffee.

“So what's going on.” he got straight to the point.

“Well. When I was in Sweden....” I gripped my temples as the horrific memories flooded in. 

“Are you okay?” he almost sounded concerned, and the thought of that pulled me back from my past. 

“Yeah, I was just ...remembering.” I forced the answer out. He sipped from his drink again, not breaking contact with me as he did so. 

“In sweden, there was a mission I was a part of that failed.” He looked at me confused.

“Wait, I thought it was just school.” I looked down. 

“Not exactly. The first few years are just training and school, but after that, they divide you into 2 groups. One fit for combat and one that's not. They send the ones that aren't back to the states, but for the other group…” I paused, holding my temples, the screams and cries for help coming back.

“Eren.” I looked at him, his grey eyes calming me. “Do you have ptsd?” I thought about it. 

“I’ve never been diagnosed with it..” those grey irises looked into my soul, they were everything I needed and wanted. I looked back down, playing with my fingers “Hey Levi… That thing I was keeping from you. I get really bad night terrors and flashbacks because of that failed mission. I was held as a prisoner of war in Russia, they did some unspeakable things while I was there, but...even through everything they did. There was one thing that kept me going.” I looked up at him, reaching my hand out and placing it on his cheek, rubbing my thumb across his under eye. 

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love writing cliff hangers. Stay tuned for the next chapter in about a week!

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you want to see what happens hit the subscribe button.  
> give a kudos on your way out and if you want to let me know what you think then shoot me a comment. I love hearing from you guys about what I write so don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts!!
> 
> I will be updating this every 2 weeks, hopefully on Sunday evenings.


End file.
